Sway
by nakawalak
Summary: One snowy night, 17 year old Hermione walks through the streets of Hogsmeade trying to find out the true identity of that mysterious boy who makes her heart beat so wildly... DHG. Oneshot. Complete. Please R&R.


**Sway**

It's Christmas Eve, and Hermione Granger is walking through the snowy cobbled streets of Hogsmeade village, wandering, shop after shop, and wondering too, step after step, who that mysterious boy was. Who is he and why did he make her heart beat so wildly? Where was he now, anyway?

She never saw him again since the war, that fateful war where the Dark Lord fell to ashes and where she realized, she no longer had feelings toward Ron. Now, it's all over and they're almost halfway through seventh year or it seemed like it. Time flies past quickly these days.

They're all there at Hogwarts planning stuff to do throughout the year since this _is _their last year at school. Harry's probably waiting for her to return as she's Head Girl and he doesn't want to do rounds without someone to talk to.

Enough.

She had to find out who that boy was.

At that moment, she almost reached the end of town. She can't see anything properly at all because of the snow, but there seemed to be a small clump of bushes surrounding a line of trees over there, near the edge of Hogsmeade. She could probably think about him there.

What was she thinking, anyway? She'd sit in the snowy shade of a tree to think about, uh, _him?_

Probably not.

But then, a hand closed upon her waist.

"It's me." A familiar voice said.

"I know. Where have you been?" She whispered back.

"Been busy." He replied.

"Why are you here then?" She asked, trying to get a view of his face. She'd never seen it, never. Yet, she'd fallen in love with this boy, this enchantingly mysterious boy.

She could sense his hesitation to reply.

Then, "I've come to say goodbye."

That was his reply. Hermione had about a million questions to asks, but the only thing she managed to say was, "Why?"

"Because we can't do this anymore." He said

"Why?" She asked again.

But he didn't reply. He just held her close like that and he stirred her to the line of trees. She laughed. Through his hooded face…she could remember the first days they danced among the trees. Literally dance, and swayed to some silent music. It was a slow melody, tonight.

A piano started playing out of nowhere and the music bound her soul to this something…this enchanting someone. Who for some apparent reason, she used to hate…loathe even. But the heart is an indescribable thing, and the multitude functions it carries out are just the same. You simply can't make sense of it…

Somewhere in her heart, there was something not right about this peculiar boy, but she couldn't help herself. They swayed slowly to the music…

_Standing here outside your door_

_Not sure if you're home_

_Wondering if I'm a fool_

_Maybe I should go…_

She could feel his warm embrace. She watched the trees sway as they swayed in return…the thousand stars seemed immortal up there, in the sky. For a while, all she could see was this chaos of a universe…shattering…as what it always is like when wars stop…but the world doesn't…and it all went coming backing to her now…

That fateful night she first saw him.

He was nothing but a hooded figure hidden in the woods…the forbidden forest…there, she saw him first. He was there to assassinate her. The Dark Lord's plan is law…but he couldn't stop himself from…falling for this beauty.

_Usually I'm fearless_

_But I've become undone_

_A clown without even a disguise_

_Now everyone will know that I've_

_Fallen…fallen…I've fallen in love_

_And I can't make sense of it._

And they both watched as he transformed her, and as he'd been transformed in return. It made him turn his back to all that he had believed in. It made him help Potter…destroy the Dark Lord. But Hermione did not know this. For Draco Malfoy was still the same as ever and he's coming back to Hogwarts tonight to study again and finish seventh year.

Back to the present, the piano still keeps on playing from somewhere…and hot, even burning tears just kept falling down her cheeks. Nothing can ruin this moment. This last moment with him.

He smiled through her tears because he knew that Potter knew that he was coming back tonight…that he was coming back tonight…

_Don't know how this happened_

_I can't say for sure_

_But suddenly I'm incomplete_

_Sustaining on the hope…_

He started to let go.

"Goodbye now…" he said.

She clung tightly to his clothing.

"We'll see each other again…tonight…Hermione."

"I love you."

And he was gone…how did he know her name? She'd never mentioned it before…

She suddenly felt tired…too tired…

_If you should see me face to face_

_If you could hear my heart_

_You might feel this terrifying something rising up and you've…_

Maybe he'd really come back tonight.

But what did he say goodbye for, if he was coming back?

Maybe…maybe…things would turn out to be better, even if it already is.

_Fallen...fallen…you've fallen in love_

_And you can't make sense of it…_

My first D/HG fic…my first fic published here…hope you like it…I'll later add something about Draco coming back to Hogwarts and Hermione…seeing him no longer as this enchantingly mysterious stranger. Hope you like this fic. By the way, song in italics: falling by Keri Noble…it's a very sweet song. R&R…


End file.
